A jealous king
by kag20
Summary: Lucy is ignoring Caspian but for what reason?


'The Jealous King'

Caspian winced painfully as he watched Lucy walk away from him. His little out burst earlier that day had cost him gravely. For the remainder of that evening and the rest of the week, the valiant queen refused to make any eye contact with him. In her attempt to avoid him, she locked herself inside his cabin, refusing anyone's company other than Edmund. Oh how Caspian envied him. Edmund and Lucy were so close and inseparable. Of course, they were. After all, he was her older brother, the one closest to her in age and the only person who understood her the best.

A week had passed since Caspian had last spoken or seen Lucy. She had not uttered a word or sentence to him since their fight five days ago. She was rather stubborn and headstrong, Caspian thought. He was miserable. He longed to see her, to touch her, and hear her beautiful laughter once more.

One stormy night, she was forced out of the safety of her sanctuary when a violent storm began to cause havoc on the sea. That night, Lucy laid in her bed, dressed in a simple white nightgown, letting her tears spill freely down her face. She wanted to cry and never stop. But she had already spent too many nights crying her eyes out. She wondered if she had any tears left. Her eyes were puffy and red and they ached from crying so much. She rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand. "What am I suppose to do? Should I forgive him already?" Lucy asked herself.

A sudden urge to escape her room swept over her. She wanted to be outside no she needed to be outside. Why? Lucy tossed her feet over the edge of the bed and rose into a sitting position. She quietly tipped toed to the door barefooted. Opening the door as silently as she could, she hurried outside and noticed a commotion. The deck was crowded. The entire crew it seemed had rushed out doors to help as a storm was brewing. The seas had turned violent that night. Waves lifted the dawn treader and drove it back down. The ship rolled back and forth. Everyone looked terrified or sick.

Lucy pushed her feelings aside for the moment and aided the crew as best as she could. Being a girl, and smaller than a man had its disadvantages in situations like this where strength and muscle were more useful, but Lucy offered her assistance nonetheless wherever it was needed. Lucy had tried to forget her problems by throwing herself into her work but even keeping herself busy couldn't make her forget the hurt she felt.

Hours later, after the storm had finally relented, a sailor walked passed Lucy in the dark. He bowed to her and continued his walk. Lucy smiled and moved to the railing of the ship. Her eyes roamed over the vast empty sea. A breeze caught at her hair and caressed her face. The ocean was silent and at peace. The storm had come and past. The Dawn Treader had survived. Tonight was another day to be thankful for. Aslan had spared them. The young queen closed her eyes and prayed silently to the ruler of Narnia, thanking him for keeping the ship afloat and safe. Slowly, she opened her eyes, taking in all the beauty around her. The sky was almost pitch black except for the twinkling stars that hung over the ship.

Her wandering eyes settled on the dark clear sky. There were so many stars-so many scattered about the heavens tonight. They sparkled even brighter than ever before. Lucy knew in her heart that they were there standing guard, protecting them and watching over them on Aslan's behalf. She admired them from a distance.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp draft of cold air catch at the wisps of hair, tossing them into her eyes. Gently, Lucy brushed them aside, and tried to focus on the sky once more but the wind began to grow stronger, causing Lucy to shiver and wrap her nightgown closer to her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around her chest to keep the cold air away. She needed to stay warm. She could feel the coldness grow stronger. She knew if she stayed here much longer she would end up frozen. It was very chilly.

Ignoring her lack of warmth for the moment, Lucy observed the crew moving about the ship. Most of her subjects were busy cleaning up the mess the storm had left behind on the deck. Broken pieces of wood lay scattered about. The masts had been destroyed.

The entire crew felt like her family now. All the weeks spent working, chatting, and enjoying each others' company had bonded them for life. They belonged to one family. Even though the crew saw the three nobles as their rulers, they still felt like family. People who spent months living together at sea always grew closer as time passed by.

Caspian surveyed his love from a distance. She looked tired and cold. He looked at her, examining her small frame. She was so beautiful and strong. Any other lady would have kept herself locked inside in the safety of her chambers, not bothering to lift a finger because it was not a ladylike thing to do but not his Lucy. No, this girl, no young woman was nothing like those snobby, prissy ladies of the court. Lucy was a rare jewel. She shined brighter than them all. He could not tear his eyes away from her.

Lucy felt his presence before he even approached her, how could she not? He was the man she loved. The one person she loved above all. He was her best friend, her confidant. She had lost the will to breath when she first realized that she was madly in love with Caspian. At first, she tried to push those childish feelings aside. She believed them to be childish, nothing more than a passing fancy. Oh, but try as she might, those feelings kept resurfacing and filling her heart with such warmth and love. She fought them and tried to bury them deep with in her but they won her over and made her finally admit that this was indeed love she felt for the dark haired king. Tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes as she remembered her feelings. Not only did she remember but also, she felt alone. How fortunate she was when Caspian had reciprocated her feelings. He confessed that he had dared not admit his love to her because he believed she did not feel the same way for him as he felt for her. Lucy laughed joyfully when Caspian professed his love to her. She reassured him that it had been a terrible mistake that her feelings for him had always existed but she was too scared to act on them because she feared her love was unrequited.

For the first time in along while, Lucy gave into her heart's desire. She buried her anger for the moment and lowered her eyes from the heavens and then turned around and focused her eyes on Caspian for the first time. She looked at him, looked, stared, observed and studied his posture. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt a strong pull towards him. She recognized that feeling. It was her heart telling her to run into his arms and embrace him and never let go.

The Narnian King thought she looked so lovely and ethereal just standing there on her bare feet. Her hair, damp and disheveled hung around her shoulders framing her small face. Her brown curls were gone. The rain had washed them away, leaving her hair limp and straight. Her nightgown slightly soaked from the rain, clung snuggly to her body. Her face was flushed as she watched him studying her body. She looked away for a few seconds, turning her sight to the hull of the ship. When she turned again, to look at him once more, her eyes grew larger than before. They were lovely, very blue and shiny, long-lashed. Her cheeks were rosy and her mouth was small and very kissable. Her mouth parted as she observed him. Becoming shy all of a sudden, Lucy turned around and returned to studying the sky. She had returned to her silent treatment.

Reluctantly, Caspian approached her from behind as she stood silently staring at the sky. He observed her quietness and stillness. Her breathing came out in soft, slow, shallow breathes.

Lucy watched the dark sky pensively. Her mind was full of confusing thoughts. She wondered why had she not held her tongue in front of the man she loved a week ago. She understood that he was only being protective of her when he had acted jealous and petty. Caspian didn't want any harm to come to her. He had felt threatened by the other young man when he had stolen her attention away from him.

Caspian spoke softly, "Are you still mad at me, my love?"

"No, I'm not cross, only….", Lucy shrugged and yawned. "Oh never- mind, I should go back to bed. I'm very exhausted from all this work and…", she made an attempt to leave but Caspian blocked her way with his front body. He placed his hands on her arms and held her in place. He wanted to prevent her from running away again.

He knew they needed to stop avoiding each other. He needed her forgiveness to continue living. He had aged a decade with all the work and worry he had endured that night.

Lucy stood as though paralyzed until she felt Caspian's trembling fingers cup her face. He gently lifted her chin up and stared into her clear blue eyes. Something deep inside her trembled, she breathed deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Caspian bowed his head in defeat for a second. He wanted to apologize and explain his ill behavior.

"My Queen, I …", before he could even utter another word Lucy's voice filled the air.

"I'm not your possession Caspian. You do not own me, no one does. I am my own person."

Suddenly, her voice dropped to a low whisper.

"I am to be your wife. It was foolish of you to behave in such a childish manner in front of Lord Bern's son. He was merely keeping me company." Her voice broke off for a moment. She lowered her eyes, and she looked like she was about to cry. " I am the woman you love, your Queen. My entire being belongs only to you. No other man can ever claim my heart. I gave it to you and only you. I love you ardently. Don't you know, your love consumes my every thought and waking moment. How could I ever love anyone else but you? Why do you doubt my feelings when I offer you my heart so willingly?"

Caspian held back the tears that were forming in his eyelids. He composed him self before he spoke, trying not to sound too emotional, "I know you love me Lucy. I have never doubted that. You mean more to me than anyone else, more than my own life. And so help me Aslan, I cherish you more than the heavens or my entire kingdom. I confess that I am truly blessed to have you by my side."

Lucy reached out and clutched Caspian hand that lay on his side. She raised it to her face and gently stroked his soft skin. She closed her eyes and shed a few tears.

"Then why don't you trust me? You claim to love me, then why can't you trust that I will not stray?"

"Because, I'm a jealous fool. I was blinded by jealousy when I saw Lord Bern's son showering you with affection at dinner. I hated the way he followed you around for days, never leaving your side like a love- sick boy, and always flirting with you. I grew tired and mad. In the beginning I tolerated it, but when I saw you laugh at his jokes. I thought he was charming you with his whimsical laugh. Of course, even after I intervened, and claimed you as my future queen, he still sought you out. I lost it. I couldn't think straight. My anger got the best of me and I decided to treat him terribly for the remainder of our stay there. Oh Lucy, forgive me, please. I beg of you?"

"I'm sorry too."

"Lucy. Dearest, lovely, Lu, I love you."

"Yes, I've heard and I know all to well that you do because so do I even when I'm upset at you. Why do you think it hurts me so when you believe I have acted wrongly? We must learn to trust each other and be happy. Well, I hope we will be happy."

"I will never be happy with anyone but you my love. We will grow old together and rule Narnia side by side."

Caspian poured his heart out to her.

"I vow to always love you for all eternity."

Lucy said nothing else. She merely shook her head in agreement and beamed up at him.

"So, do you trust me my King?"

"Yes, I do trust you. I always have Lu. I give you my heart."

" And I give you mine in return. My heart is yours. It belongs only to you."

Caspian smiled and flung his arms around her small frame. He cradled her small body against his own, and pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder. He breathed in her sweet scent. He buried his nose into her hair. Her hair was dry now. Her soft brown curls had returned. Caspian tried to inhale her sweet scent but was distracted by the intoxicating smell that wafted in the air. Vanilla no the smell was sweeter more divine, it was hard to identify. Perhaps, Aslan has bestowed Lucy with a rare scent, a unique gift given to her since she was the most faithful of his children. Well, whatever it was, she smelled wonderful. He buried his face into her shoulder and held her tightly. He feared she might disappear and never return. For the longest time, Caspian's greatest fear was the not seeing Lucy ever again. He was overjoyed the day Aslan granted her the chance to stay in Narnia, to stay and be with him.

Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around Caspian's neck. Her eyes grew watery and began to glisten with tears.

"I'm sorry we quarreled."

"So am I."

Lucy shivered and moved closer to Caspian. She rested her head on his chest. Here was where she felt the safest. All she cared about at the moment was this man standing right here.

"Let's forget about this. All that matters is our love. No one will ever tear us apart. I love you, only you. Never forget."

Caspian released her from their embrace. He stared at her lovingly. Without even saying another word, his lips meet hers in a feverish kiss. Their lips melt together as one, moving in sync as they kissed hungrily. Caspian tightened his arms around Lucy. He vowed from that moment on that he would never do anything to betray the trust they held between each other. The love they shared was stronger than any thing, even stronger than all the magic in Narnia.


End file.
